


The Dancing Raven

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Self inserted some headcanons, Tamaranean haka, War dances, dancing in the moonlight, partner dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Apparently, Raven is the best dancer on the Titans. One night, Starfire catches her dancing in her room but doesn't push for answers when she sees how embarrassed the shorter girl is. But later, when the boys are out, she gets the goth to show her some of the dances of Azarath, while teaching Raven some Tamaranean war dances as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Raven being a great individual dancer has been bouncing around my head for a while. How could I not? She's named after a bird, the shadows follow her, the flowy-ness of her cloak, and all that jazz.

Starfire eagerly flew through the corridor on the third floor, headed towards Raven’s room. A bundle of pajama pants were firmly nestled within her arms. She had seen them at the mall and couldn’t help but buying them; the patterns were so pretty! She couldn’t wait to see Raven’s reaction to the wonderful designs. There were penguins and rabbits and puppies and kitten faces and polka dots and stripes and she even got some really puffy sweatpants with little chibi skulls and ghosts. 

Once in front of the door, she easily shifted the clothes to the crook of one arm and used the other hand to enter the passcode. Once the door opened she airily flew into the goth’s room, not bothering to knock.

What she saw made her pause. 

The purple bed had been moved to the side, the wooden bookcases were firmly packed against the wall, shelves and desks lay pressed together near the door’s hinge, and the many random demonic possessions lay scattered around the center of the room, creating a barrier around the sorceress. Wide green eyes watched as the purple-haired girl lazily balanced on her toes, twirling in a circle in her airy dance. 

Raven finished her turn and her half-lidded eyes met Starfire’s stunned ones. Immediately her body tensed, the sudden tautness of her form roughly snapping her out of the dance’s trance. Vaguely, Starfire noticed how all the candles went out as a quick burst of intangible wind swept through the room. Amethyst eyes were wide and expressive, as Starfire easily saw the surprise and embarrassment before Raven’s signature stoic expression returned, albeit less fixed than usual. Before she could say a word, Raven was in front of her. Starfire vaguely realized she was no longer floating due to her shock, and Raven’s levitating form allowed them to be eye-to-eye. The goth hesitantly said her name out loud, the single syllable seeming to echo around the room, “Star.” She seemed to be considering her words before she spoke them. In return, the Tamaranean simply grabbed her gray hands and gave her a soft smile. 

They looked at each other for a few moments more, reading the other’s expression, until finally it was Raven who broke the silence. She quickly glanced down at the garments in the alien’s arms and then back to her teammate’s eyes, very cognizant of the hopefulness lurking beneath the pretty lines of the warrior’s face. She cleared her throat, “Perhaps this time our,” her face slightly pulled as she nearly imperceptibly wrinkled her nose, “‘Girl’s Night In’ can be in your room.” 

She was rewarded with a bright smile, a bone crushing hug around her shoulders, and Starfire’s happy, bubbling laugh in her ear as she nearly shouted out in her excitement. 

Still very conscious of the state of her room and the event that Starfire had walked in on, Raven put a hand to the middle of her now-floating companion’s back and began to guide her to the elevator. 

Once they were comfortably settled in Starfire’s room, there was a simple strain in the atmosphere between the two, lurking in the questions of what Raven had been doing. Somewhere between Silkie’s sudden appearance, the creature spitting up on some of the clothes and Starfire’s mad dash to save the bottom ones for Raven to try, the tense mood was all but evaporated. When Raven had succumbed to the alien’s large puppy-dog eye routine and had donned the blue sleepwear dotted with dachshunds in hot dog costumes, their ‘Girl’s Night In’ officially started, the tension completely gone from the room. 

It wasn’t until over a month later that the two heroines had the chance to relax together again. The mild shift between summer and early-autumn weather seemed to embolden the villains and not-so-petty criminals, as crime had been constant for a few weeks straight. The five teen heroes had been exhausted, doing no much more than training, fighting crime, and keeping up appearances with the citizens. There had been little time for private personal recreation, let alone enough to hang out. 

But now all the chaos seemed to be dying down. They had gone two days without a major crime alert and the five slightly started to relax. By the time a week passed and their regular crime-fighting lineup seemed to be reestablished, they had relaxed almost back to normal. Raven observed from her window as the boys left in the T-Car and Robin departed on his R-Cycle. The moon was full and brilliant in the sky, and the sorceress enjoyed watching the shimmering of the light against the waves. That night, Beast Boy and Cyborg had chosen to go to a monster truck rally at a stadium a town over. Robin, ever paranoid and still tense from the previous month’s events, had gone out on a quick patrol. 

That just left Starfire and Raven in the tower. 

Raven had chose to meditate, continuing in calming herself after the month’s toll. Eventually, her hunger lead her to the kitchen. Starfire was there, loudly humming as she finished preparing her pudding. Shuddering as she noticed the ingredients for this week's treat, Raven floated past her and opened the fridge. Moldy blue food, packaged sandwich meat, and bottles of mustard met her gaze, so she opened a shelf and grabbed an apple. 

Feeling eyes on the back of her head, Raven turned and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Starfire was unabashedly staring at her, not even glancing away when Raven noticed her staring, a contemplative look on her soft features. Raven felt her desire to ask a question and gave her a pointed look. “Yes, Star?” 

Jumping a bit at being addressed, the alien looked at her in confusion. “You want to ask me something.” A statement, not a question. Blushing slightly, Starfire nodded. Holding back a sigh, Raven relented, “Ask away.” Another brief pause, then a fast request. A flustered delay as Raven regarded her incredulously, but then, a moment later looked down at the apple in her palm, considering. Starfire’s long fingers energetically fluttered with the top of the mustard bottle as she awaited the half-demon’s answer. 

Raven glanced at the alien’s face and internally withered at the curious anticipation plainly visible. She lowly shook her head at herself for how fond she was for the alien, but looked into green eyes and nodded in consent. Starfire gave a happy yelp and crushed her in a hug, jumping around in her excitement. Placing the cloaked girl back on the ground, she demanded that Raven finish her apple while she prepared the common room. 

That’s how Raven found herself in the middle of the common room, the couch pushed back and all video console wires pushed to the side to make way for her demonstration. Raven stood in front of Starfire, covered in only her black tank top and satin pajama bottoms, her cloak resting on the couch's edge, her bare feet curved and pointed as she balanced on her toes. She started with a simple exhale of her breath, feeling the adoring pressure of Starfire's eyes. She casually spun and twisted as she danced, her body swiveling in an enchanting way. A soft hum escaped her throat as she moved, her broad shoulders spread as she pirouetted towards the center of the room, resembling a bird taking flight. 

Starfire watched curiously as Raven tilted, lifting her leg as her momentum moved her in a circle. It was odd, the way that the goth danced. Her movements were sleepy yet dynamic, combining in a vaguely sultry dance that absolutely entranced the alien. Slippery as flowing water; fluid as silent ballet; but something was incredibly primal about her dance. Dark shadows seemed to dance along with her on the walls, the flickering absences of light contrasting with the milky back-light of the moon. She was wriggling her hips and shimmying her shoulders as she moved her legs in ways that should have been tiring, but Raven’s face never wavered from the serene expression. Her leg rose and she nonchalantly lifted herself back up onto the tips of her toes, continuing her dance.

Raven raised her bare arms and spun, the curved limbs framing her face as she faced the wall, giving Starfire her profile. Raven tilted her head and raised one brow, lilac eyes curious as she took in the emotions on the long-haired girl’s features. She scoffed a bit as she slid her feet back, standing at full height in front of her teammate. 

Starfire, still casually leaning forward with her hands resting right above her knees, watched her with stars in her eyes. A goofy smile had covered her features and had yet to recede as she watched her. She looked up at Raven’s face and immediately made up her mind. She stood and approached the half-demon, “Teach me one, please?” 

Raven looked surprised, but did not speak. She simply held out her hand and Starfire accepted it. Casually they spun and twirled throughout the common room, never breaking the grasp between Starfire’s apricot hand and Raven’s ash-colored one. At one point their dance began to resemble a traditional ballroom, with Raven leading and dipping the taller girl, leading to soft chuckles from one and giggles from the other. As Raven used the Tamaranean’s momentum to spin on the tips of her toes, Starfire encircled her and began leading them in a Tamaranean dance. 

A single thick brow raised in question, but Raven said nothing and begin to follow her friend’s steps. The dance formed to one of vigor and tension as they roughly danced and embraced in the light of the moon and the buzz of the kitchen fans. It was as much of a fight as a dance, with hair flying and limbs constantly in contact as their stomps rattled the floor. Raven began to feel dizzy with the emotions reverberating in the room.

Finally, Starfire dipped her. A short, breathy laugh escaped the hybrid as she felt herself being pulled up and into her companion’s taller frame. In their position, with Ravens hands gripping her biceps and her own arms around the sorceress, Starfire’s half-lidded eyes searched the face below her as the two breathed heavily. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the dark lips. Raven started, obviously surprised, but hesitantly pressed back. A moment later they separated, breathless, and Starfire couldn’t contain her grin at the sight of Raven’s blush. Giggling, the warrior twirled the goth around once more as she situated herself back on the couch. She slightly leaned back, using her palms as support, and gestured for Raven to continue. 

With a good-humored sigh, Raven shot the red haired girl a look. Then, with an affectionate twitch of her lips, Raven began to dance again. 

All of Starfire's attention was once again captured by the sight, so she did not hear as the three male Titans entered the room; but Raven did. The sorceress turned in her dance, not missing a step on her balanced feet, and looked at them languidly out of the corner of her eye. She allowed herself a full fledged smirk at the three pairs of wide eyes and then a chuckle as Cyborg’s hands forcefully came up and shut the two Titans’ slack jaws.

Another breathy chuckle escaped and Raven resumed her dance, feeling the shift in emotion as Starfire silently patted the couch cushions adjacent to her, inviting the rest of the team. They seductive quality of the dance remained, but now with an audience, Raven danced as she did in her room. Silent, all-encompassing, comforting in its mystery. Together the four Titans sat and reclined as they watched, one in romantic awe and three in shocked surprise, as Raven, their Raven, danced in the most drowsy, sultry way in the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven's dance isn't one particular genre (that I know of). It's a mix of belly-dancing, ballet, ballroom, and classical Persian dances. Starfire's was inspired by the New Zealand rugby team's haka (2011 Rugby World Cup), with some imagined ballroom elements and less shouting.


End file.
